Tu ne seras jamais rien
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]MarcusOlivier à sens unique. Tu ne seras jamais rien...jamais... C'est faux !


Titre : Tu ne seras jamais rien

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Paring : Olivier Dubois/Marcus Flint passé, Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois à sens unique.

Disclamers : Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi.

Attention, Dark Olivier dans cette fic ! n.n° J'ai vraiment pitié de Marcus dans ce tout petit one shot…TTnTT Il est trop cruel là Oli…TTnTT

_-_Ca suffit Olivier ! Regardes-moi ! »

* * *

Marcus attrapa le bras de son rival et l'obligea à se retourner, le plaquant contre un mur de pierre du couloir désert. Olivier ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec un air méprisant et noir. Il n'y avait plus de tendresse dans ses prunelles noisettes, il n'y avait plus de douceur. L'étincelle de malice et pétillante de vie avait disparue, remplacée par une flamme froide et dure, et pourtant, criante de vérité.

Déception, Colère, Tristesse, Pitié.

_-_Lâche-moi Flint. »

_-_Je te lâcherais quand tu auras finis ta crise de jalousie, Olivier. »

_-_…Il n'y a aucune crise Flint. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est fini, FINI entre nous ! Rentres-toi ça dans le crâne ! Depuis que tu as couché avec…avec ton _ami_, non, depuis le début en fait. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire que tu pourrais changer, devenir quelqu'un de bien, mais non, tu ne seras JAMAIS quelqu'un de bien, jamais ! Tu resteras toujours ce minable petit Serpentard qui a la tête si enflée qu'il se croit tout permis… »

_-_… »

_-_Tu ne seras jamais rien…jamais… »

Marcus ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Olivier sans sourciller. Ces mots, ils étaient des coups de poignard enfoncés dans son cœur. Parce que c'était la vérité. Rien que la vérité. Ils étaient si acides, et pourtant, si justes…Si blessants et si réels à la fois…

_-_Tu sais que j'ai raison Flint. Tu sais que je ne fais que dire ce que tu as toujours voulus te cacher, ce que tu as toujours renié…tu croyais peut être qu'en étant aussi _populaire_ tu serais quelque chose peut être ? Mais regardes-toi…tu es populaire pour quoi ? Pour être une pourriture, une ordure, pour avoir réussit à me mettre dans ton lit pour ensuite me jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette… »

_-_C'est faux… »

_-C'est faux ?_ », répéta Olivier avec un air faussement étonné. « Mais alors pourquoi es-tu populaire ?Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

_-_Je t'aime. »

_-_Tu…tu m'aimes… »

Olivier se mit à ricaner, posant sa main sur la joue de Marcus avec amusement avant de la laisser tomber.

_-_Mensonges…Tu mens, encore, et tu mentiras toujours, comme tu l'as fait avec tout le monde, Serpentard ou Gryffondor, comme tu l'as fait avec moi, comme tu l'as fait avec _toi… _»

_-_C'est faux ! »

_-Cesses de te voiler la face, Marcus !_ », s'exclama Olivier, le repoussant brutalement. « Comment peux-tu seulement m'aimer alors que tu m'as trahit ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne va pas coucher avec un autre ! »

_-_… »

_-_Vraiment…Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'énerve contre toi…tu n'en vaux même pas la peine…puisque tu n'es rien…Je ne fais que perdre mon temps…tout comme je l'ai perdus en te croyant aveuglément, et en croyant que tu pouvais changer. »

Olivier soupira et jeta un regard à un Marcus qui semblait paniqué, avant de se retourner pour partir.

_-_Olivier ! Je t'en prie…pardonnes-moi…je t'aime vraiment… »

_-_Je t'ai _déjà_ pardonné Marcus, je l'ai _déjà_ fait…Ne me supplies pas…Je t'avais aimé…avant…maintenant, c'est fini tout ça…c'est fini tu comprends ? Tu es vraiment une loque…Et un lâche en plus…Je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas à Gryffondor…Tu cherches encore à te créer des illusions pour ne pas couler…pathétique… »

_-_Pourquoi…tu me parles…comme ça… »

_-_Pour t'ouvrir les yeux. Arrêtes un peu de rêver. La réalité…c'est ça qu'il te manque… »

Marcus se laissa tomber au sol, étouffant un gémissement douloureux entre ses doigts.

_-_Ca me fait mal Olivier… »

_-_Je ne peux rien pour toi. »

_-_Olivier… »

_-_…Tu savais que le choixpeau magique avait eut l'intention de m'envoyer à Serpentard au début ? »

_-_… »

Olivier se mit à ricaner à nouveau et lança un dernier regard à la forme recroquevillée au sol, avant de s'en aller sans un mot de plus.

Tu ne seras jamais rien…jamais… 

Blessants, Cruels et Acides…et pourtant…si criant de vérités…


End file.
